Majdul
Majdul was an ancient pirate who invaded the coastline of the Desert of Ro for many years culminating in the kidnap of the sultan, sack of the city of Durekhan, and in turn wiping it from existence.Steve "Moorgard" Danuser post. It wasn't until the Age of Exile that he mysteriously and magically returned to sack the coast of Ro. He has no physical form, preferring to possess a living body, but he is capable of existing as an incorpreal entity should the host be slain. History The First Majdul Long after the death of Boras the Gold, his descendants maintained Durekhan as a thriving trade hub. Eventually the city faced its greatest peril not from rival kingdoms, but from a group of seafaring brigands led by a mysterious pirate known as Majdul. The brigands attacked cargo ships laden with goods, slaughtering those who would not swear loyalty to Majdul and join his crew. Durekhan began to suffer as many kingdoms looked to avoid the port and sought other trade routes. The sultan of Durekhan, Nuriyah Durek, offered a king's ransom for the head of Majdul. She outfitted her militia with ships, but they were not as seasoned as Majdul's men upon the waves. Time and again the forces of Durekhan were beaten. Years of raiding took their toll on Durekhan and bankrupted the Durek family. With her mercenary army largely deserting her, the sultan could no longer defend the city. Majdul attacked with all his forces, slaughtering those who opposed him. The waters ran red with the blood of the city's defenders in what came to be called the Battle of Crimson Bay. Nuriyah Durek was captured by Majdul himself, carried off in the pirate captain's ship. The city was sacked and was left a smoky ruin. News of the attack, as well as the continuing piracy by Majdul's forces, spread across the realm. The Thex king in Neriak sent his naval forces to put an end to Majdul's tyranny. The pirate's hideout was discovered and attacked by the dal navy. Though the pirate's men fought fiercely and took a massive toll on the dal forces, the brigands were greatly outnumbered. Many of Majdul's men were killed or hauled away in irons, though the leader himself escaped. Efforts to rescue Nuriyah Durek failed; witnesses would later claim to have seen her upon the deck of Majdul's flagship as it fled. Age of Exile After his mysterious return he raided the entire coastline of the desert, destroying entire towns and abducting the children within it to enlist in his fleet. After the invasions of the small towns along the coast he waited twelve years to train the boys and select a new, stronger host for his final invasion of Sagara. He chose Arri Gamysh, a human he captured during his invasion of Ojin. With the help of Arri's siblings Qora and Koan, Grandmaster Tam of the Ashen Order slew Arri's possessed body, releasing the spirit of Majdul, which flew back across Crimson Bay into the horizon. Appearance The details of Majdul's original form, if he ever had one, are long forgotten. His hosts are identifiable by their fiery eyes and the rich pirate clothing he chooses for them to wear. Majdul's raiders carry his banner, a dark flag emblazoned with the soft yellow emblem of a fist clasping a barbed trident.eBook: From Ash Comes Fire (https://www.everquestnext.com/downloads/from-ash-comes-fire.pdf) Abilities *Possession - Majdul can take control of a host body and use it as his own. *Millitary prowess - Majdul is a skilled strategist, effectively employing his pirate fleet to decimate Sagara's coastline. *Swordsmanship - The bodies Majdul used were talented swordsmen, more than capable of holding their own in a fight. References Category:Lore